$\overline{AC}$ is $4$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $3$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $5$ units long What is $\cot(\angle BAC)?$ $A$ $C$ $B$ $4$ $3$ $5$
Solution: $\cot(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle BAC)}$ How can we find $\tan(\angle BAC)$ SOH CAH TOA angent = pposite over djacent Opposite $= \overline{BC} = 3$ Adjacent $= \overline{AC} = 4$ $\tan(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{3}{4}$ $\cot(\angle BAC) = \dfrac{1}{\tan(\angle BAC)} = \dfrac{4}{3}$